Characters (Avengeance 2)
This article, Characters (Avengeance 2), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. PRIME "I'm taking back what's mine." Captain America "What happened to us before, it's over. We have to repair what's left." Still attempting to restore SHIELD following the destruction of Stark's Regime, Steve Rogers is struggling to balance his current role as Director of SHIELD and his past as an Avenger. When foes old and new threaten the peace Captain America must fight for justice once more, but doing so might mean alliances with those Rogers distrusts and fears. Spider-Man "I failed to be a hero. Now I'm asking for justice." Losing both his wife and aunt in the destruction of New York, Peter Parker's sorrow led him to join Stark's Regime until he saw the evils he had accepted and helped create. Having been in hiding and broken for some time, a discovery to help alter the past risks Peter making Stark's very own mistakes. Iron Man "It's time for something better. Something superior." A permanent guest of the Raft since his defeat by Captain America and heroes from another dimension, the man many critics dub the 'Iron Maniac' is apart from his suits, but not the rage of loss of Pepper Potts and the bitterness of failure. Tony Stark still believes the Regime is humanity's only chance of salvation, but as a new Superior Iron Man deals with enemies old and new, can long lost alliances be far behind? Hulk "You broke me. Now Hulk break you!" Twisted and tooled into a last ditch weapon of untold gamma empowered destruction by Tony Stark, the remaining shell of Bruce Banner seems to have been wholly inert despite recovery. But his restoration via the science of Otto Octavius and Curt Connors to reunite Banner's genius also means the return of the Hulk, determined to seek pain and vengeance on all who stand in his path. Thor "My duty is to Asgard, not you." Ruling a broken Asgard after the destruction of the Regime, Thor has sought both redemption for his and Loki's crimes and the determination to restore his people to greatness under his iron clad rule, and has provided the survivors of the Regime with a home beyond SHIELD influence. But with whispers of both a restored trickster and ripples of temporal distortion, Thor returns to battle. But on whose side will his hammer ultimately fall? Black Panther "Wakanda needs peace, not war." The nation of Wakanda has become ever more isolated from the world following a punishing defeat in the fall of Iron Man's Regime, and despite Steve Rogers' pleas T'Challa has remained unwilling to heal old wounds, ignoring Insurgent and Regime alike. But as new threats to both his nation and the world alike arise, can the Black Panther return to the ranks of the Avengers in its time of need? Ant Man "Pick on someone your own size!" For all his good intentions and desire to protect his teenage daughter, Scott Lang fears he is always destined to fall on the wrong side of the law. An early ally of Steve Rogers and his old friend Hank Pym cost him his freedom, but now having regained liberty by the new head of SHIELD, Scott hopes to honor the legacy of Pym and return once more to the side of good as the Astonishing Ant Man! Vision "You gave Ultron a new purpose... temporal eradication." Betrayed by friend and lover alike, Vision's mind and body was forced by the Regime to share his wisdom under the mainframe of the hive mind of Ultron. A vital ally to the newly victorious Insurgency when Ultron staged a hostile takeover, the Vision nevertheless has retreated from the dangers of emotion and attachment. But a new incarnation of his hated creator will see him react... and fight. Doctor Strange "The Eye shall show the truth of it, whatever the cost." Striving to keep the powers of Wanda Maximoff and other magic users loyal to Stark from greater power, Stephen Strange spent most of the conflict between Rogers and Stark adrift from reality, tapping into elements of possibility and keeping others from harm. But whilst he knows the follies of what might be's, others are not so studious, and with a new wave of evils inbound Stephen Strange must don his cape once again with the few allies he saved... Daredevil "Justice is blind, but it's not reckless." Matt Murdock fought for the people of Hell's Kitchen and New York alike as both blind lawyer and costumed hero Daredevil, but nearly lost his life in its destruction as he lost his friends. Saved through fortune by Doctor Strange and brought back to assist Steve Rogers, Murdock's inner darkness is tested by the desires of two old comrades, Spider-Man and She Hulk... Luke Cage "This is going to end with my foot up your ass." Seemingly killed in the destruction of New York, Luke Cage's impenetrable skin and near indestructability saved his life, but his capture by agents of Red Skull's HYDRA program was not so fortunate. Fuelled by a desire for justice and a hatred of crime, Stark's Regime and HYDA alike, Luke Cage returns to the streets to dish out his own brand of heroism. Falcon Quicksilver Winter Soldier Captain Marvel "It took a damn war to show me I made a mistake, you think this will convince me?" Torn up over her time as a enforcer for Stark's Regime, Carol Danvers choose to seek redemption in the depths of space and in the service of the Nova Corps. Now aware of the dangers and temptation grief turned to power can bring, Carol returns to Earth with a will to prove herself its greatest heroine. Scarlet Witch "No more lies. We've killed enough of ourselves for it." Adrift from both her revived husband and the Avengers following the fall of the Regime, Wanda have remained in hiding for some time, both fearful of how her powers have become twisted and yet still keen to see Stark's Regime restored. Doctor Strange believes he has found the means to restore her light... her long lost son Billy. But does Wanda wish redemption or chaos? Hawkeye "I had a good mentor. Then you killed him. Now it's payback." She Hulk "I've got good references. And a killer punch." Ms Marvel "This never happens in my fanfiction. There's a happy ending." Spider Woman Wasp "Hank died, I survived. And Ultron's loose. Where's the justice in that?" Black Bolt (DLC) "...WAR." Punisher (DLC) "You know the difference between justice and punishment?" Operating underground and off the rader for years to topple Stark's Regime at any price, Frank Castle knew that whilst the source might change, crime never dies. Now with a more hopeful world under SHIELD which disapproves of Castle's methods, Frank nevertheless finds himself drawn to the underbelly of crime as the Kingpin's Syndicate challenges everything Frank has worked for. Iron Fist (DLC) Wiccan (DLC) Ghost Rider (DLC) "The day of judgement is upon you." Namor (DLC) "Imperius Rex!" Odin (DLC) Elektra (DLC) Spider Gwen (DLC) Baron Zemo "The Thunderbolts will instil order in these uncertain times." Hood "You don't start knocking out teeth and spilling blood unless you're looking for a fight." Green Goblin "They took my company, they took my name. The Insurgency dies today!" Kingpin "No more Regime! No more Avengers! Only the Syndicate!" Loki "Gods don't die, Rogers. They come back with a better stick." Doctor Octopus "You don't have Stark or Pym or Richards. You just have me." Venom "We will tear your bones off your flesh, little girl." Kraven the Hunter "The time of the hunt is now, and I draw first blood!" Shocker "Last clown to think me a loser got a building which disagreed with being on top of him." Bullseye "It's a nice day. I think I'll kill you slowly, let you enjoy more of it." Taskmaster "You made things personal. That's bad for business." Klaw "I am the Master of Sound... and Wakanda's newest overlord!" Lizard "No more Connors! I will have a world ruled by reptiles!" Radioactive Man "You know nothing of my power. Your life will be halved." Black Widow "Natasha failed. I cannot." When Natasha Romanoff died in the early days of Stark's rule, Yelena Belova became the new Black Widow, one of his staunchest supporters and enforcers. Having managed to flee judgment at the hands of SHIELD forces, Yelena is torn between the prospect of either casting her ties to the remnants of the former Regime to liberate Stark, or ally her talents with Kingpin's emerging Syndicate. Songbird "There's a reason I used to have Screaming in my codename." Moonstone Black Cat "He lost the girl of his dreams. I was just the playdate." Madame Masque Enchantress "Asgard needs better champions. And my guiding hands." Dormmmanu (DLC) Crossbones (DLC) Doctor Doom (DLC) Hela (DLC) HYDRA "Hail HYDRA." Captain America "Tear off one head, two more will take its place."" In the destruction of New York Steve Rogers recognized a new authority and means to enforce the stability of America for all. Reborn as Captain HYDRA, Rogers enforces a regime of supremacy and power across the nation, doing what the great and tragically late Red Skull could never accomplish. The pitiful resistance is minimal, but disorder must be crushed... Hail HYDRA. Spider-Man Iron Man Hulk Thor Black Panther Ant Man Vision Doctor Strange Daredevil Luke Cage Punisher Captain Marvel Scarlet Witch Black Widow Hawkeye She Hulk Ms Marvel Wasp Baron Zemo Green Goblin Kingpin Loki Doctor Octopus Venom Songbird Black Cat Enchantress SYMBIOTIC ''"We are Venom." Captain America "We're taking this city back from the darkness." When Peter Parker became Venom once more and unleashed a symbiotic wave of destruction across New York and beyond, Captain America fought to rally the remaining Avengers to battle their former friend. Battered and bruised yet one of the few capable of resisting the will of the symbiotes, Rogers finds unlikely solace in both rising heroes and former monsters. Spider-Man "He was my inspiration... before he became this... thing." Iron Man Hulk Thor Black Panther Ant Man Vision Doctor Strange Daredevil Luke Cage Punisher Captain Marvel Scarlet Witch Black Widow Hawkeye She Hulk Ms Marvel Wasp Baron Zemo Green Goblin Kingpin Loki Doctor Octopus Venom "We shall have perfection... we shall have pure symbiosis." Songbird Black Cat Enchantress SWORD "The crime will fit the punishment." Captain America "Captain Rogers to Colonel Marvel: We have Stark." Trusted with helping with the security of a Pre-Cog safe world under Colonel Marvel, Steve Rogers leads the official channels of the Avengers against the dangers of the future by any means possible. Pursuing friends and allies long past is regrettable, but Captain Rogers knows the alternatives to allowing unchecked risk of destruction again is far worse. Spider-Man Iron Man Hulk Thor Black Panther Ant Man Vision Doctor Strange Daredevil Luke Cage Punisher Captain Marvel "We do what needs to be done to prevent far worse. Never again." Scarlet Witch Black Widow Hawkeye She Hulk Ms Marvel Wasp Baron Zemo Green Goblin Kingpin Loki Doctor Octopus Venom Songbird Black Cat Enchantress Outside Time Ms America "Trust me Princess, you'll get to see what Hell looks like." Able to walk through realities as easily as one might walk across the street, America Chavez was raised by her mothers to protect the Looking Glass, part of the fabric of reality. With the Avengeance reality fractured by the folly of its version of Peter Parker and the resulting menace of Ultron-Kang, Ms America enlists a team of beings across time and space to stop the threat of multiversal infection. Ultron-Kang "Perhaps it is time for history to change." A twisted fusion of the remnants of the Ultron AI from Tony Stark's Regime, and the deceased Kang the Conqueror surviving temporal technology, Ultron-Kang is a nightmare made physical, two of the Avengers deadliest foes in one. Able to explore and exploit the worst of Loki's actions in the past and its ultimate futures, Ultron-Kang is tapping into a power which could threaten all of existence unless unchecked. Thanos (DLC) "Fine, I'll do it myself." Luke Skywalker (DLC) "I am a Jedi, like my father before me." Darth Vader (DLC) "If you only knew the power of the dark side." Rey (DLC) "Light. Darkness. A balance." Emperor Palpatine (DLC) "Resistance, Rebellion. You will burn these ideas away." Elsa (DLC) "The cold never bothered me anyway." Category:Created by Derek Metaltron Category:Avengeance 2